mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Oiis Roadlighter
Oiis Roadlighter was an Imperial officer around the age of 21. He was born on Corulag and quickly became a general in the Imperial Army but was not respected at first by older officers who thought he was in no age to hold such a high rank with lesser experience. First Campaign On Makrob small rebellions were rising against the local security force. The Marshal over Oiis had his high general contact him from their base. The Marshal said I want you to take out major shield generators stopping us from a planetary bombardment we now think is needed. Upon your forces arrival we seemed to alarm them to this. I am proving you with full authorization to wipe them from the face of the galaxy, general. and the High General added Contact us once it is done. I assume they will have them closer west as that's where the strongest signals are. Have a small squad/platoon move out and override/destroy their signal jammers so we can communicate with you more clearly when needed. We also will want to examine the data of the battle field, have a small squad scout ahead and transfer the data back to us- we will return it with vital markings you require. Oiis nodded and closed the hologram and transmitted the data to his forces. A week in From the trenches of the dark musty world, the soldiers fired repeaters on tri-pods and their blaster rifles into the rainy night at the sounds of approaching rebels. Oiis landed on the planet at a different location with 4 other ships full of troops that quickly dispersed besides a single platoon that waited for orders, his forces of scouts following through with their missions of data and communication. He had received information on a datapad marking the vital points of the enemy, including generator areas detected. The transport's ramp emerged and revealed him and 10 soldiers flanking him. Oiis ordered Advance and Fire into the west, sergeant. and the sergeant of the squad itself said Yes sir! Corporal, get 3 men to set their mortars and supply breaching actions for us to raid small camps protecting the generators according to the Generals maps. You heard the man, move out. and the squad went on their way as Oiis turned around and went back into the ship and the set up mobile command center with many crewsmen walking around. A lieutenant ran past him to the cockpit area. Oiis walked with his hands behind his back. Oiis went to the holotable and sat down on his seat. Soon the holotable came on with the corporal reporting Sergeant has fallen, we have found several scattered bodies throughout the forests- it appears the other troops from our transports are dead. Rebels are using sniper tactics and ambushes. Oiis ran his hand through his hair and stated Sergeant, you need to proceed. The rest of your platoon is heading out with their lieutenant pretty soon to go and round up several other near by bases that have long ranged cannons supporting the generator bases. It will greatly help you and cease the relentless fire on your positions. No, man- sir, general, we need to pull out dang it! the panicking corporal stuttered. He had 6 men left who were firing in the general direction west, one dropped wounded but got back up, on a knee and continued to fight. 3 mortars were fired into the distance and the firing soon ceased with a few more Imperial blasts fired at them. Suddenly hordes of warriors jumped out from behind bushes and with their blaster carbines assaulted the troops. The corporal dropped the hologram and went for his two pistols and fired relentlessly at the attackers, loosing one man manning the mortars but his sheer skill repelled the warriors, wielding dual dc170s, something he had had to slightly argue with command to continue to use as he favored them over more commonly used blaster pistols. He holstered them and closed the commlink and led his troopers deeper. The generals forces managed to take down all the cannons firing on the corporals positions and then upon the generals ordered went to go aid the corporal and his remaining men, their mission now complete and ready to help the desperate corporal. Into the fray The corporal was slammed in the chest with a blaster rifle butt and he fell but quickly his attacker dropped dead as the rest of the platoon he belonged too stormed in and cut down quickly any rebels in sight. The lieutenant helped the corporal up and to the corporal's surprise wielded a big blaster on their back, unlike the higher officers such as the lieutenant. The lieutenant informed of the General sending him and moved out with the corporal's squad into the generator area and raided it greatly, cutting down many many rebels and forcing the rest to scatter. The shield generators were neutralized by the night with on and off fighting with local militias, the militias scoring less victories than they won by a long shot. Many guerilla tactics were employed by orders of the general along with the locations of a near by gunnery area that the lieutenant's personal squad raided and took control off and then informed the general off who had them fire ahead of the enemy, clearing the way for the platoon. Navy The general landed on a different star destroyer to inform the Admiral his part could be done now as Tarkin had wanted. The ship landed and released the General. Tons of Naval crewsmen performed an Imperial salute and chanted Heir to the Empire! as the General walked by in the middle with two of his best corporals including the one with the dual pistols and the Lieutenant, all in non-battle standard officer gear now. They were flanked by 5 Imperial soldiers. The general stopped suddenly in the front of the door and made a fist, signaling for the group to stop. Prep to disengage and clear/wait infantry.........Begin. and the soldiers dispersed from the group which continued on. They started to clear out the saluting crowds and wait for the group to return as the group exited the landing area. The Admiral was informed and told the officers they had done well and turned on a holocommunicator mounted on the wall for the General to inform his Marshal the mission was a success and the bombing would begin. Soon fighters swarmed and bombed the planet seconds after the security forces were ordered to find shelter with loyal citizens. Weeks later the areas were up and running again, with citizens keep in line by fear and the traitors mostly dead and the others imprisoned. Lothal (WARNING, INVOLVES CONTENT FROM STAR WARS REBELS INCLUDING IMPERIAL CARGO LOADERS AND THE PLANET LOTHAL WHICH THEY WERE ON, CARGO LOADERS MAY EXIST BUT IN LEGENDS BUT LOTHAL DOES NOT, THIS WILL NOT FOLLOW THE LOTHAL LORE ESTABLISHED IN CANON BUT WILL BE MAKING UP ITS OWN LORE AND BRING LOTHAL OUTSIDE OF JUST CANON AND INTO THIS TWO INSTEAD OF HAVING TO MAKE UP A NEW PLANET FROM SCRATCH, THE LOTHAL HERE IS THE SAME LOTHAL FROM STAR WARS LEGENDS BUT WITH A DIFFERENT STORY TO IT THAT FITS THE LEGENDS UNIVERSE AS THIS WIKI IS MORE LEGENDS FAVORING) Note: Star Wars Battlefront 2 mentions the Empire putting down several small rebellions. A Lambda-class T-4 a shuttle landed on the planet. The General was starting an independent campaign to occupy the planet. A few Imperials walked into a bank and demanded, ID, designed by the General to frustrate them so his men could take the bank. The people got mad and cursed at the Imperials whilst going for their wallets. It was too late and the troopers started to restrain the people for treason, haul them off to a local security base and then take the bank for their own use. A Major-General on the planet contacted the General via holotable and told him The bank is done. and the General said Begin the occupation. Do not declare full martial law. The Major-General nodded and began informing his highest officers of their jobs in the occupation. In the Lambda-class shuttle released troops and cargo. The troops carried the cargo outside where they put them on speeders with the help of the speeder pilots. The speeders than took off to a small Imperial-claimed zone of the planet where Imperial troopers were waiting for cargo to set into the local cantinas and investigate treason. Speeders The two speeders were driving across a Lothal traffic highway and suddenly the pilots both were shot and fell off. A local militia man had sniped them. He ran over to them with his 6 team members and they took the cargo and opened it with a fusion cutter, revealing many blaster carbines all facing down standing up. The militia then carried the crates over to the local city and spread out to take on Imperials. Cantina The Imperial sergeant asked the corporal Where are those speeders we sent out for the cargo? but the corporal shrugged his shoulders. The corporal then said Lets just confront these rebels, they seem to be preparing to leave. The squad walked over and started to demand the armed people with maps of the banks areas to get down. They started to fall quickly as the armed people had more arms than they expected and several came out of near by buildings or fired from windows. They hardly reacted in time and were all dead quickly. Lothal City Citizens hearing the news of combat between militia and Imperials chattered in fear. 2 MAATS landed in the city. 2 squads of men came out and the MAAT took off. The squads started demanding ID and got them and checked them, clearing the citizens. The squads then made there way into a local busy town center. 5 snipers were on a roof near by. One leaned over and fired a bolt into one soldier. The soldier fell back, grabbing the wound that let out a little fire. The rest of the men started firing in the roof's direction. FIRST SQUAD, RERANK TO FRONT! yelled the Lieutenant. SECOND SQUAD, PROVIDE COVER FIRE. FIRST SQUAD ADVANCE AND FIRE. the first squad moved in front of second squad and advanced forward, firing their blasters at the enemy whilst second squad covered them. 3 snipers died and the others stopped attacking and threw their arms off the side of the building. Secure that house. ordered first squads sergeant. The corporal and 3 squad members he brought with him went up and arrested the snipers. This struck fear into the hearts of the citizens. The militia snipers were executed in public, striking more fear into citizens. Defense of fort Jorlane A small series of buildings in a small town outside the city became full of concerned citizens as the citizens started to temporarily evacuate the city, fearing the soldiers. They soon became inspired by some hiding militia, named their area fort Jorlane and took arms from some of the remaining stolen crates and started occasionally firing into the sky to catch the attention of Imperials. Eventually they got what they wanted. A few vehicles let some men out around there. The troopers came out and were fired upon entering the city, causing them to contact more officers for reinforcement. Another squad came over to assist them and they managed to breach several doors and take down multiple militia. The remaining militia gathered to the center of the city, behind overturned tables and engaged the advancing militia in a firefight but were killed, all with headshots only managing to take out a few army soldiers. The army set up another garrison near by and soon a Lambda-class T-4 a shuttle landed on the planet and let out the General himself, who wanted to meet with several planetary mayors. The General, flanked by no less than 11 soldiers went to the city hall and discussed with the mayors. Peace Conference Oiis said to the 3 mayors You need to stop resisting our imposed minor martial law. I have contacted Imperial customs as our men have found several of your assistants high on spice. An Imperial officer of customs, armed in the battle uniform of officer gear minus the helmet walked in and lay down his case on the floor (cases exist, credit cases are seen in swtor). He stated I am with Imperial customs. he was followed by another customs agent in a uniform that matched Medics but with Imperial Custom symbols on his shoulders. The first mayor denied it saying I have no idea what you are talking about. the custom agent smiled and Oiis walked over to a door at the end and kicked it hard and it opened, revealing a basement full of spice containers and death sticks and some gotal smugglers. Oiis smiled and told his personal squad's corporal Siege them. and the corporal went down with a soldier and they started to smash the cases then the trooper ripped a small grenade off his belt and placed it on the center and the two quickly walked away up the stairs and the corporal said with no feelings brace. and got down with the rest of the room as the basement exploded. The mayors faces were in awe. Oiis said Sergeant. and the Sergeant grabbed one of the mayors by the wrist and put them over against a wall and with his free took out the mayor's holstered pistol and blasted the mayor in the chest. The other mayor's jaws dropped. Oiis then stated The reappointment of loyal Imperial mayors will begin. Men. and made arm signals to aim at the mayors and then fire. The mayors dropped dead. Local security stations were sieged and taken over by the army. The army after staying there a few weeks and putting down the last of the small petty rebellions and appointing new mayors and leaders withdrew gradually, the security forces eventually easing back into their job of keeping order in the Empire's name. The security forces were now monitored by an overseer placed there from the General to alert the General if they needed help or started to rebel or if a planetary rebellion rose again. The General's highest officers sent a few files of the mission reports to the database, recording their business there. The General's superiors uncovered them one day soon after and barely acknowledged it, bringing order being quite normal in the Empire. The Empire was still pretty new and many refused to adjust-eventually they would be more used to it. Lothal Again A small squad had stayed behind in the underworld like areas to patrol for more rebels in secret. A few teenagers went over, dared to by their friends due to the chattering and rumors of Imperial soldiers remaining. The teenagers didn't believe it and took a few cameras. The sergeant saw them and had their camera functions cut from frequency jammers. The teens continued on deeper. The corporal wondered if they were militia or just stupid teens. He got behind a garbage can and signaled to some men. The teens laughed and made jokes about talked more and then started to say Why would Imperials even be here? Plus they are just people like us. Why so scary?? said one of them and another said Boy if we run into an Imperial, dang, I will punch him in the face, knock him clean out. and they laughed more, feeling arrogant. Suddenly 5 Imperial troopers came from behind a wall and aimed at them. One tried to punch a soldier but they grabbed his fist with their martial training and pushed him down. He crawled away and the group started to run. The soldiers chased and one called for reinforcements, yelling it. A soldier popped in front of the teens and fired into ones leg, sending him down. They stopped and he ordered them Surrender. in his core accent. They were filled with fear, not able to fight adults in their prime- especially martially trained ones. They were soon arrested and taken to a small abandoned warehouse and questioned. After explaining themselves the corporal contacted the a superior officer off planet and was ordered to release them with a warning. The corporal did so, stripping them of their commlinks and cameras and smashing them right there and having his troops forcefully escort them to the end of the block and pushed to the ground and then laughed at. The teens filled with rage but couldn't do nothing and ran off. The soldiers returned, one aiming in their direction and staying behind making jokes about shooting them. He then returned to his buddies who were laughing. Lockdown The General had a series of small bases forming one big base in a huge empty lot with tanks on it formed on a planet in deep space that was never named nor discovered before. The General had his best company there, it was a science lab and consisted of tons of prisoners for subjects of chemical weapon experiments. Their was a dominant pirate named Captain Anglo who was terrorizing Imperial ships in the area. The General contacted his personal squad. They went to the nearest fleet and waited for pirates to attack and when they did, neatly took down the majority of rebels and captured others. The Captain escaped but the General had expected this and had ordered them to find a D.N.A sample when he escaped. They brought back many tissues in a trash, not sure which the Captain had used. They were transported to the lab and DNA viruses were made and built into some missiles. The missiles were modified to fit normal launchers and attached to the backs of several of the squad members. They were transported and spread out to a bunch of near by fleets and when one was attacked, a trooper managed to get a shot off at the incoming docking ship even though it exploded against the tough shields, not doing nothing. The Trooper then died from the ship's mounted turret as he tried to reload. The ship landed and the Captain came out, him and his officers started to die there, being targeted by DNA. They all died and when this was noted by security camera viewing officers, they launched a full assault, driving the leaderless troops back which the Admiral and General had planned also, right into a horde of Imperial star destroyers emerging from hyperspace, firing upon the leaderless troops and killing them in the ensuing firefight now that they were leaderless. Campaign on Make Near the Hoth System was Make, an extremely snowy planet. The High Colonel sent Oiis, Tavington and Malestrom, 3 of his generals there with their massive amounts of joint forces. t=They planned the opening assault, not having blizzard force to help them as they had wished. Tavington was an arrogant man aged around 40 and Malestrom was the same, around 60. Malestrom suggested How about we open up with an artillery barrage, completely destroying anything ahead and then send in our men to finish the job? and Tavington nodded in agreement but Oiis said No. I think we should perhaps assault only here and here. pointing too two places on the map, both areas where militia had set up blaster cannons and explained We will take out the artillery before they can react-if we don't they will just get down and avoid our continued strikes and the artillery will still be up against us. but they started to argue until Oiis just pressed a button and on the small side table connected to the big holotable a hologram came up of the gunning officers and he told them Fire artillery in points 15 out and 32 out. and Tavington said BELAY THAT ORDER, FIRE FULL BARRAGE! and Oiis spoke louder than him PROCEED WITH MY ORDERS, 15 AND 32, 15 AND 30 KARKING 2, GO! and shut the hologram. Malestrom yelled at him YOU ARE GOING TO GET US ALL KILLED! I AM NOT DYING WITH YOU! and he turned the hologram on again and said DO NOT FIRE IN THE DIRECTIONS ORDER, BARRAGE, FULL BARRRAGEEEE! and the gunnery officer said Sir you got to stop this, the enemy is getting close. and Oiis yelled JUST FOLLOW MY ORDERS, 32, 15 OUT!! and he slammed the hologram shut. Tavington jammed his finger into their chest and yelled I HAVE BEEN A MILITARY MAN LONGER THAN YOU BOY, STAND DOWN! and Oiis declared YOU DONT KNOW YOUR TACTICS! the barrage wiped out the artillery and Malestrom punched a wall and yelled I AM SENDING ALL FORCES FORWARD TO ADVANCE AND FIRE INTO THE DIRECT POSITIONS OF THE ENEMY, THEY HAVE A FAR OUT BARRICADE MANNED WITH HEAVY BLASTER CANNONS! and Oiis protested NO, WE NEED MORE TACTICS THAN THAT SUICIDE! Tavington said Silence you blasted insolent dirt, we are going forward full and that's the end of it, two against one blast you. and Oiis slammed the inside of his foot against the table and yelled I will not tolerate this, we are going to split up into several groups and attempt a flank fully around them. but Malestrom said No, we don't have enough troopers to part them like this we need a full relentless assault so they cant target everybody at once, the next trooper will be right after the next, a full attack, if you think they can take that you are a danged fool! and Oiis said LISTEN YOU OLD SOT, GO BACK TO YOUR CORELLIAN WINE, I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING! and Tavington drew a vibrosword from their back and activated it and moved it around in the direction of Oiis shouting I WILL PUT THIS INTO THE ENEMIES MYSELF AND LEAD DIRECTLY THE FULL ASSAULT IF YOU DO NOT CEASE, JUST TO MAKE A POINT! and Oiis slammed his hands on the table and said ARE YOU INSANE? but Tavington gave him no reply and simply deactivated it and replaced it on his back. Burn banged his fists on the table and a Lieutenant rushed in and yelled WE NEED TO START NOW, WE HAVE MULTIPLE TROOPS CUTITNG INTO THE BASE! STOP YOUR BLASTED ARGUMENT SIRS, ARE YOU COMPLETELY INCOMPETENT! and Oiis stated THESE MEN ARE, INDUBITABLY! and the Lieutenant kept arguing about surrendering until Oiis drew his blaster pistol and quickly pressed it against their head and fired in under 3 seconds and put it back in his holster and slammed his fists on the desk more and yelled into the intercom SECURITY FORCES TO YOUR STATIONS! and security forces pushed back the first assault wave, the rest of the enemy still preparing. WE NEED TO DECIDE BEFORE THEY PREPARE! yelled Oiis and Tavington cried out WE NEED TO WORK TOGETHER! and everybody calmed down and got all to compromise, only a company would be sent to flank no more, but an entire company would be taken away from the others and it was commanded by one of the best captains. This results in the total destruction of the enemy forces attacking. The now confident commanding officers sent their forces forward into the heavily armed trenches ahead, backed by turrets at the base proving cover fire. Suddenly tons of heavy artillery from the trenches was brought out and mowed down man after man. Suddenly from near by mountains and piles of snow emerged heavily armed repeater-carrying forces that caused several single imperial there to drop their jaws. ORDER THE EVACUATION CODE SIGNALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! PLEASE, SIR, WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! yelled a sergeant over to the 3 Generals who were in slight shock but quickly recovered and Tavington said Yes yes, withdraw, now! BATTLEFIELD FALL BACK! yelled the few lieutenants that were on the battlefield compared to the ones not. The troops fell back, many dying from shots to the back. 3 Lieutenants were taken out overall. Artillery from the base was shut down as weapon systems went offline from relentless strikes on the base, some strikes hitting power generators after breaking through walls after constant concentrated heavy maximum fire. Several engineers were called to areas but most were scared and tried to get on MAATS to flee. The gunners fled, many dead, into the base with the retreating soldiers.'' Commanding officers pull out The officers ran through crowds of soldiers and denied several MAAT pilots offering them rides and then suddenly Oiis stopped and said Go on. and ran back and yelled into the speakers DO NOT EXIT PLANET, DO NOT EXIT PLANET, RELOCATE WITH ONLY YOUR OWN MAATS TO THE NORTH, WE WILL RESET A POSITION WITH TENTS! GRAB ALL AVALIBLE WEAPONS AND GEAR! IF YOU DO NOT, I WILL REPORT YOU FOR TREASON AND YOUR HEADS WILL BE ON STICKS! and the people obeyed orders and the remnants with the officers traveled over to a small area where they landed and got out and quickly killed approaching natives who had spears and shields and rode lion-like beasts. Reset A huge group of tents was set up with a few ones for command set up close together. They eventually managed to work together and agree and win the planet, satisfied and happy and celebrating at a Coruscant cantina together. Blaster training Oiis wanted to do some more practice with his blaster and went to a range on Coruscant and in officer battle gear, he and one of his lieutenants and another general fired scout pistols at several targets which they totally owned. Oiis got 7 head shots into his and the other general got 9 and the lieutenant got 6 and one in the chest. Sometimes (as seen in tcw with Thorne and Captian Keeli) blaster pistols were not strong enough to kill in one hit and took from 2 to more than 3- this was not one of those times. Oiis took an e-11 and put it against his shoulder and fired upon incoming enemy droids programmed to function like disorganized militia. He easily, assisted by 5 troopers and a corporal, took down the hordes of droids though they did have cover. Oiis fired his scout trooper pistol at several incoming targets and managed to react in time to avoid hitting friendly targets with images of Palpatine, Stormtroopers, Vader and Imperial Soldiers and also to a lesser extent, civilians and allied security. Oiis held it on two hands, he just preferred doing so sometimes and instead of favoring one side to hold it more too he held it square in the middle. Oiis kicked down a training base door and blasted the training door wielding a crow bar inside and told the heavily armored Imperial training instructors to throw down their arms get down and they did so, acting like normal militia. He then told his training mate troopers to take them and they restrained them and brought them outside, objective complete. For the Empire Oiis was on a navy ship, heading to a base yard on Mythin 4, right next to Lothal. The navy was attacked suddenly by pirates who managed to pass a customs patrol due to bribed traitors in the customs agency messing up scanners and stuff. Oiis emerged from the luxury quest quarters and then when informed of the situation went back in, put on his officer battle armor and holstered pistol and his personal squad on that ship went for their blasters stored in the armory as the Captain had asked and they followed Oiis as boarders came and he locked himself in a barracks area with his squad and some naval helmsmen who were not needed right then. They, like Oiis's personal squad had rifles- these ones taken from another armory near by intended for marines when they were transported, just a series of hallways to run through full of guns racked to the wall that led to a big room with many hallways from it. One asked What are we gonna do? I never shot a day in my life. Oiis and his men showed them how to use rifles and also said It will be close combat and quite scary but you need to be brave for the Empire if anybody breaks through. Just then a fusion cutter started to cut through as if on cue and Oiis got behind the troopers to the rear and drew his pistol but pointed it at the ground. He said Brace and be on guard. and the men aimed at the door but some pulled out stolen marine-use boxes of grenades and opened them. Incoming pirates poured in, armed with many series of weapons. They fired clumsily into the room as they emerged in through the small door, many dying each having to duck down or crawl through. The corporal said CEASE THE DESPERATION FIRE, GIVE ME ACCURACY! and he paced around near Oiis, pistol holstered. The sergeant started Focus all fire on......, not sure what the emerging person who seemed to be leading with bold confidence was until they activated their lightsaber and then he said On the Jedi. and his mouth was open a little in fear. The Jedi deflected incoming bolts including ones from Oiis, the corporal and the sergeant. The sergeant would change positions and was mobile a lot with the General only firing every now and then with the corporal not really needed to but giving some orders to the grenade throwers on where to focus and how to not waste by taking out hordes- but now everyone shot at the Jedi. The Jedi advanced and lifted the group into the air. They fired down at the attackers but suffered many casualties. Oiis strained against the grip to bring his blaster pistol in sight of the Jedi and fire, causing the Jedi to become shot in the arm and fall to a knee allowing the others to easily blast him to death and his remaining pirates inside, 3 in number died from blast bolts as they arose and the ones outside stopped trying to climb in and took off. The corporal had the hole in the bottom of the door covered with crates. The group had done good so far but lost 8 men. They had 6 left not including the officers. People sat down and conversed and checked the ammo count. The sergeant had the bodies dragged away and piled up against the let side of the wall for ease of movement. ALL NAVY OFFICERS ABORT BRIDGE-NEARING AREAS, BRIDGE DEFENSES BREECHED, SECURITY FORCES TO YOUR STATIONS! and personal private security hired for the ship went to their posts but were killed by invading pirates. Oiis planned with his officers and decided to get to the escape pods as the ship was lost and nearby ships had no more contact, probably sharing their fate. Oiis lead them through various near by pirates and got them through many hall ways undetected. They then burst into a room containing the escape pods and aimed at the 3 pirates stationed and the sergeant put his finger over his lips, gesturing for them to be silent and then he made a threatening gesture, closing his eyes and bringing his dumb across his neck. Oiis whispered Move and you die, even if we mistake a fast breath for something, you die. Throw down your arms gently. the pirates complied and then the troopers put them against the wall and stripped them of various knives and took them for use by them if they needed them there. They then upon being whispered to by the corporal, choke held them to death silently. The escape pods were boarded and launched with multiple empty ones to distract any gunners. Landing They landed on Mythin 4 in a parking lot and were met by some civilians who were curious and helped by security officers to the base where they reported the incident. Planetary shields were raised after planetary turrets (As seen in episode 5 on the Hoth base) let out shots into space whilst they contacted more Imperials. The Navy swept the skies and sent out several engineers to pry open the escape pods pirates had made it two, suffocating them in space, a horrible way to die and then once cleared quickly dropped down many probs with blaster pistols placed in them to the planet (also in episode 5 minus the pistols) to rearm the troops. The troops thanked the Navy and upon the General's private request, transfer data that transferred the helmsmen to the personal squad of the General were made. The Helmsmen wondered why the Navy left without them but upon being told why they were happy they got out of their jobs to join what seemed like a more fun job and thanked the General. They were given short but expensive training to compensate for not going through a full long academy by the General, right out of his own funds, over 3,000 in all. Base Imperial Airbases were part of the enormous lot. Aircraft for the army under the General was vast. The General himself soon had to fly off escorted by two tie-fighters courtesy of the Navy. He was brought to a planet where he was placed in an Imperial walker, aiding his commanding officers who were also in walkers in commanding the capture of the bases and preparing them for the arrival of some of the most senior leaders so they could have a meeting with the Senator and force him to agree or deliver death. Inside the base were many men also, and cargo and some ships like MAATS and Sentinel-Class transports and Lamda-Class shuttles- only 3 Lamda-class, all in one area. They had tons of armories. It was for the full army of the General himself. The Brigadier was assuming full control as the General was absent, the Brigadier was like a major in the GAR to a battalion commander- an advisor and second in command, a corporal to a sergeant, (we can make up what that rank is for as it is clearly shown in Brigadier Nevar but its position is unknown where it ranks, its a gap cannon left open it just is stated on the Brigadier page of Wookiepedia that it is somewhat similar to Brigadier, it would still make sense here as high colonel is not too far away from it, only one below). The Brigadier walked proudly throughout the base lot, admiring its glory. Ships were being loaded with cargo by cargo droids and engineers. A Medic ran past the Brigadier. The Brigadier settled in his office and in came rushing a High-Colonel with a few other officers. The High-Colonel showed a holochart and said Imperial soil is being disturbed near by. Tons of parties happening today and last time this event happened, they assaulted several security forces. We will show them a real military presence. Your superiors have not requested this sir, it is your umm, call. and the Brigadier nodded and said Sent out an entire....platoon. and the officers performed an Imperial salute and chanted HAIL THE EMPEROR! and properly turned and marched away. A small platoon was sent out to quell wild party people but it was not needed this time. The General returned with his personal squad and the company they belonged too. They were bringing in 7 injured soldiers on strechers and 15 prisoners in binders. The wounded were rushed away and one of the prisoners said I hope he dies!. The Brigadier simply walked over to them and asked Oh dear child, you think you are...rather brave? and the child spat at him. He said Such a cute child...its a shame really. The person said I AM 18 YOU IMP SCUM! (EXECUTION CAN HAPPEN IN THE EMPIRE, IN TFU THE PEOPLE WERE ALMOST EXECUTED). The Brigadier took out his pistol, put it to the chest of the person and fired and then holstered it again. The other prisoners gasped and he said You will share their fate if you do not comply. and they were silent and submitted to being taken away peacefully. The General was pleased with their work and told them Go celebrate in the officers club. and the Brigadier nodded and marched off after saying HEIR TO THE EMPIRE! and Imperial saluting the General. Tons of soldiers saluted the passing General as he made his way to his stronghold, escorted by 2 members of his squad, the rest going to their local quarters. Oiis Roadlighter's Quarters Roadlighter, now in pajamas was contacted from an underground bunker in deep tightly Imperial controlled space and the Major General said General....I need you to have your moon of Ian137 secured. Rumors of Anti-Imperial activity. The Marshall on Coruscant may need to be informed. and Roadlighter said Consider it done sir. The Major contacted the Marshall on Coruscant at their barracks and said Sir, this is the Marshall. I am informing you General Roadlighter is already securing his moon as it has rumors of anti-Imperial activity. and the Mashall nodded and said Very good, I am shipping you a few slave Twi'leks to help you dig further right and achieve a larger bunker for the new weapons I plan on sending you. The Galaxy is rapidly adapting to the Empire. and the Major General said Goodbye sir. and saluted him and the Marshall hung up. The Major General had a complicated job sometimes, having to make several different moves against the enemy without constantly contacting and annoying the Marshall. The General did this to a much lesser extent but when receiving orders had a lot more freedom than other people, being an extremely high commissioned officer. He would usually receive very vague outlines of his objective which he would continue planning with or without guidance from his superiors, being a commissioned officer himself two. He would rarely authorize small missions by himself like authorize patrols over planets he had a presence on but he would give way more details to his NCOS receiving his orders. For example he may get a message telling him to bring order to a planet with little if any information on enemy bases or major things. He could uncover a good plan and give it to his NCOS and lower officers who would make sure it works out good and the lower officers but still about NCOS would do a little more planning. Lets say a lieutenant has his platoon secure a hill, a sergeant in the platoon may have his men concentrate fire on a certain enemy area (possibly ordered by the lieutenant) whilst the corporal who is even lower than the sergeant may decide to have 3 men carrying orders support the sergeants other men weather by his own decisions or the sergeants decision and him supervising it to make sure it goes down right. Overall Oiis has a lot of responsibility. He sent out a team to secure the moon under the command of his Brigadier. He had a good rest he had not had in a long time. He was a young General but had good tactics. Ground Assault at Nissimo The Brigadier argued with the tactics of the High-Colonels beside him, all sitting down. He demanded they see to his point of view of sending the men in with LAATS despite all the anti air turrets as mines were bound to be set close to the most expected entry way due to the enemies infamous use of mines. The High-Colonels called it too risky. Oiis walked in and said Silence, I will not have this officers. and the room fell silent. The General snapped, the security cameras picked this up and were quickly blacked out as well as the door being closed quickly from the security room. What is the conclusion? ponded Oiis but the officers still bickered. Oiis stated We have a new updated version of portable scanners more than likely able to track these mines and override the frequency jammers. a high-colonel arose and yelled THEY ARE TOO POWERFUL FOR SOME TECH LIKE THAT JUNK! YOU ARE HONESTLY OVER CONFIDENT IN THE MILTIARY'S ABILITY, I AM POINTING IT OUT BECAUSE YOU FAIL TO REALISE IT YOURSELF!! and Oiis calmly said Settle down. and the man went on YOU WISE UP, CALL ME A POLTROON YOU CRETIN BUT YOU ARE TOTALLY INANE IF YOU THINK SOME BIT OF-'' the man was cut off by a swift punch to the stomach causing him to double over and an even quicker knife-hand to the side of the throat, causing the brain to shut down thinking there was a sudden blood rush, knocking him out. Oiis walked forward and asked again ''What is the conclusion? and sat down in the seat of the one he had just knocked out. We will do it as a direct assault but split it, two sides, one in the ships and one approaching directly. The ships first to make it a surprise to them if the mines are avoided and if not, then the only ones to make an attack. said the Brigadier facing no disagreement. The General looked around for protest but then realized there was none and arose and said Prepare your men then. and walked near the door, stepping over the knocked out body and then snapped not stopping and the sound detectors sent it to the security room which opened the door and reactivated the camera, allowing him to walk out his privacy no longer needed. They started to arise and one checked the pulse of the downed man and said He is alive. and then said ASSIST! and got the attention of two near by soldiers who were patrolling and they came in and got down to the level of the down high-colonel as the rest exited the room, knowing the man was ok.